Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire
by Luciaah
Summary: Bella quitte Seattle pour aller à New York. Elle laisse derrière elle famille, amis, travail et fiancé suite à une énième dispute avec ce dernier. Elle prend avec elle quelques affaires, argent et son futur bébé.. EN PAUSE !
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Je regardais le paysage devant moi -qui se résumait seulement à des nuages-, me demandant ce que je ferais une fois arriver à New York avec mon ventre rebondit de quatre mois. J'avais décider, d'un coup de tête, de tout quitter. Ma famille, mes amis ainsi que mon travail suite à une violente dispute avec le géniteur de ma fille, qui n'était qu'autre que mon patron. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas marier. Dieu soit loué. Ainsi donc, après notre énième dispute, j'en avais eu marre. J'ai quitter précipitamment le cabinet, pris ma voiture pour aller jusque notre appartement afin de prendre mes affaires et objets de valeurs que j'avais achetés lors de nos nombreux voyages à l'étranger. Je suis ensuite aller dire à mes parents que je partais à New York pour un reportage dont je ne savais rien, bien sûr ils avaient naïvement cru à mon mensonge. Pour finir je me suis rendu chez Jacob pour lui dire que je partais, lui donnant les vraies raison parce que lui seul pouvait me comprendre et accepter mes décisions. Il m'avait fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles une fois que ma situation sera stable, ce qui en somme ne sera pas difficile puisque j'avais tout l'argent qui me fallait.

Donc me voilà dans l'avion à destination depuis déjà une heure et demie de pure torture, parce qu'en ayant pris un billet à la dernière minute, je n'avais pas pu avoir une place première classe et avais donc récolter un vieux au ventre aussi gros et rond que le miens avec une coupe digne de Sonic et une bouche tel un moulin à paroles.

- Et vous ? Vous rejoignez aussi votre famille annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?, dit-il en montrant mon ventre après m'avoir raconter sa petite vie.

- Non, ma famille est au courant. J'ai juste quitter compagnon, parents, amis pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Ah d'accord. Triste nouvelles alors, dit-il d'un air pensif.

- Eh bien, on peut dire ça si on oublie ma petite princesse qui grandit en moi..

Et c'est comme ça que l'on continua de parler durant le reste du voyage, j'avais appris qu'il avait deux fils et une fille qui s'appelaient Casey, Noah et Sasha. Qu'il les rejoignait afin d'être auprès d'eux suite au décès de son ex-femme qu'il n'avait jamais oublier malgré le fait qu'il était parti loin après la demande de divorce de cette dernière. Il n'avait aussi jamais su le pourquoi du comment de cette demande de divorce après leur idylle de plus de trente-cinq ans. J'avais aussi appris qu'il était patron d'une entreprise de commerce, mais qu'il comptait la léguer à son fils aînée une fois que ce dernier sera remis de la mort de sa mère. J'avais ensuite moi même répondu à certaines de ces questions, lui expliquant ma relation avec James, mon travail, mes nombreux voyages et particulièrement le dernier où j'avais appris ma grossesse, la réaction de ma famille et de mon fiancé, mes disputes fréquentes avec ce dernier, puis enfin la dernière et mon départ précipité. Il ne m'avait pas couper dans mon monologue, écoutant attentivement et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais, pour une fois depuis longtemps, raconter l'histoire de ma vie depuis que j'étais avec James. Et bon Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Même Jacob n'en savait pas autant.

Après tout ça, j'avais tout de suite fait le point dans ma tête, me traitant mentalement de conne pour avoir juger cet homme aux premiers abords.

- Bon, reprit Dom en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité, nous allons arriver à destination. Je te propose donc un marché pour les quelques jours suivant.

- D'accord, on peut voir ça, répondis-je amusée mais quelque peu méfiante tout de même.

- Alors voilà, comme tu n'as pas d'appartement et de travail, je te propose de venir avec moi à ma résidence où je rejoins mes enfants le temps que tu trouve un chez vous, toi et ton bébé, en contre partie tu appelles tes parents, leur propose de venir te rejoindre deux ou trois jours afin de mettre les choses au clair avec eux et une fois que tout cela sera fait, tu ne pars pas sans me donner ta nouvelle adresse pour que l'on puisse garder contact par la suite, dit-il sérieux.

- Heu.. Ok, ça marche. Mais pour mes parents je ne vais tout de même pas les faire venir chez toi alors qu'il y aura déjà tes enfants, toi et moi, répondis-je gênée par cette attention.

- Écoute petite, tu as 24 ans, même si tu as l'argent, tu n'as pas d'appartement et on en trouve pas d'un claquement de doigts, ma résidence est aussi grande qu'un château, alors que tes parents viennent te rendre visite ne me gêne pas le moins du monde et tu peux rester le plus longtemps que tu veux, c'est une résidence en plusieurs parties, donc tu ne croiseras mes enfants que rarement, voir même pas du tout. Alors ne stresse pas, rétorqua-t-il comme si j'avais dit une absurdité.

Je n'avais pas piper mots après ça, trop pensive. Après tout il avait raison, j'étais partie en donnant de fausses explications à mes parents, et j'allais devoir tôt ou tard leur dire la vérité ou alors pire, James le fera de lui même. Je les appellerais demain matin suite au conseil de Dominique.

Nous atterrîmes sur le sol New Yorkais, je suivis Dom jusqu'au tapis roulant pour reprendre mes deux valises et mon sac et je vis trois jeunes arrivés vers nous en souriant et faisant des grands signes dans notre direction, j'en conclu donc qu'ils étaient les enfants de Dom. En arrivant, ils saluèrent tous les trois leur père avant de se tourner vers moi et me demander qui j'étais.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Bella, je l'ai rencontrer dans l'avion, répondit Dominique avant moi, comme vous le voyez, elle est enceinte et il s'est passer certaines choses, qu'elle vous dira si elle le souhaite, qui font qu'elle va venir à la résidence quelques jours afin d'avoir le temps de se trouver un appartement et une vie stable. Vous lui ferez un interrogatoire plus tard, en attendant aidez cette jeune dame avec ses bagages, termina-t-il.

- Oh non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, merci, dis-je aussitôt rouge de honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous dérange pas, après tout, on doit être galant, surtout avec une femme enceinte, me sourit un des fils.

- Oh, bon d'accord, bredouillais-je toujours rouge.

Nous allâmes donc rejoindre les voitures, je montai avec Sasha alors que les hommes montaient ensembles dans l'autre voiture. Je regardai New York, c'était une ville magnifique. Malgré mes nombreux voyages, je n'étais encore jamais venu ici. Et j'allais vraiment me rattraper aussi vite que possible. D'abord m'expliquer avec mes parents, apprendre un petit peu à connaître les enfants de Dom, trouver un logement, attendre sagement mon accouchement avant de trouver un travail et faire le tour de la Grosse Pomme*. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en songeant si ma vie aurait été autrement si je n'avais pas été enceinte de cette manière..

**Flash back.**

Nous étions, James et moi, dans un restaurant chic de Paris, pour notre dernier week-end après deux mois en France pour un reportage sur la culture française. Mon amour venait de me faire une magnifique demande en mariage, au pied de la Tour Eiffel, en langage français devant plusieurs centaines de gens qui nous avaient applaudis suite à ma réponse immédiate qui était, bien sûr, un grand oui.

- Alors mon amour, quand voudrais-tu qu'on fixe notre date ?, m'avait-il demandé.

- Je sais pas, on pourrait attendre pour ça. Rentrer, annoncer la nouvelle à nos familles, se reposer un peu et en reparler chez nous ? Nous avons le temps.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et nous allons fêter ça ce soir ensembles, dans la chambre d'hôtel, quesque tu en dis ?, me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'en dis que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi chérie, dis-je avec une petite voix sensuelle.

On avait vite fini de manger nos desserts, payé l'addition pour rejoindre notre hôtel afin de passer une nuit charnelle suite à cette merveilleuse demande en mariage.. mais le lendemain en me levant, j'étais prise d'étourdissements, et j'avais vomis à deux fois. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas bu d'alcool la veille. James avait voulu que j'aille chez le médecin, en attendant qu'il était avec un de ses collaborateurs. Voyant que je vomissais fréquemment, j'avais directement été à l'hôpital, m'inquiétant de mon état assez troublant. Une infirmière m'avait mis dans une petite chambre avec un lit, un fauteuil et une mini salle de bain. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient sûrement me garder en observation. Après que l'infirmière m'aie fait une prise de sang, j'appelai James pour le prévenir avant de me poser quelques minutes sur le lit pour en fin de compte m'endormir. C'est trois petits coups à la porte suivit de l'entrée du Docteur qui me réveilla doucement.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, vous sentez vous mieux ?, me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je crois. Je viens de me réveiller, quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plaît ?

- Heureusement que je maitrisais bien le Français !

- 14h30, mademoiselle. Avez vous quelqu'un avec vous normalement ?

- Oui, mon fiancé est ici. Nous sommes en voyage ici pour notre travail, lui annonçais-je, ne voyant pas le rapprochement.

- Oh, de là vient votre accent américain je suppose alors, me dit-il en souriant, Bien. Alors votre fiancé est-il disponible en ce moment ?

- Non, il est avec un de ses collaborateurs pour la journée afin de finaliser un reportage. Pourquoi ces questions, monsieur ?, demandais-je, de plus en plus méfiante.

- Eh bien mademoiselle, nous avons reçu vos résultats de votre prise de sang. Et il semblerait que pour accompagner vos fiançailles, un petit être à décider de vous choisir comme futur maman, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire, si on le pouvait.

J'étais totalement choquer, mais comment ça pouvait être possible ? Nous nous protégions toujours lors de nos ébats puisque les pilules que je prenais n'étaient pas disponibles en France. Et je remarquai juste maintenant qu'effectivement, j'avais presque une semaine de retard dans mes règles. Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre et lança un grand sourire au Docteur.

- Savez-vous depuis combien de temps ?, demandais-je.

- Oui, depuis maintenant six semaines. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous emmenez faire une échographie.

- Oui, je vous remercie, dis-je euphorique.

Après ça, tout était aller vite. J'avais fait mon échographie, j'avais signer mes papiers pour sortir. J'avais ensuite laisser un message sur le répondeur de James pour lui dire de me rejoindre à l'hôtel dès qui le pourrait. Je l'avais attendu pendant trois longues heures où je n'avais cesser de regarder cette photo qui montrait un mini cœur qui battait dans mon ventre qui n'était plu aussi plat qu'avant. Une fois qu'il fût arriver je lui avais raconter que l'on allait avoir un bébé, et lui avait fait monter l'échographie. Mais il m'avait juste lancer un regard noir, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Parce que justement, six semaines avant, il m'avait dit qu'il ne désirait pas d'enfants, avant que nous fassions l'amour dans le jacuzzi, sans protection...

**Fin du Flash back.**

- Bella ? Tu es avec moi ?, la voix de Sasha me sortit de mes pensées et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurai.

- Oh.. Euh, oui. Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondis-je confuse, en essuyant mes larmes.

- Pas grave... Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, tu peux. Après tout on va vivre dans la même résidence. Et puis, on m'a toujours dit que parler à une inconnue faisait du bien, me dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Nous allâmes donc jusque la résidence en parlant de ma petite vie, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et honnêtement, je me sentais épuiser moralement. Nous étions arrivés à la résidence depuis dix petites minutes. Sasha m'avait emmener à ma chambre occasionnelle, et m'avait conseiller de me reposer un peu pour me faire une petite visite après ça.

C'est donc avec fatigue que je m'endormis aussitôt après le départ de ma nouvelle amie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Que du nouveau

**Réponses aux non-inscrits.**

**Yoyoyo** : Eh oui, je voulais changer de Jacob un petit peu. Cette fois c'est James l'ex de Bella et le pompon ; le père du bébé. Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à défaut de la suite de ma fic. (;

**Pauline** : Eh bien, la rencontre Edward/Bella ne se fera pas dans ce chapitre.. Mais il fait une apparition quand même. Pour ce qui est du caractère de Bella, tu seras comblée ! Elle n'a pas vraiment le caractère de la fille timide et pas sûr d'elle. Vu qu'elle va être maman, elle est beaucoup plus mature. Enfin tu découvriras cela par toi même. (:

**Kiki** : Je pense que je n'ai rien à dire, voir même que tu ne verras sûrement pas cela. Mais si tu trouves que mon histoire est nulle ( alors que ce n'est que le prologue ), pourquoi as tu perdu ton temps pour me le dire ? Hm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Que du nouveau.<strong>

Je me réveillai, pour la troisième fois depuis cinq heures. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, la petite m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis presque une semaine. Rien qu'à cinq mois et demis, elle me faisait comprendre qu'elle était bien parmi nous, alors je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça serait arriver à huit mois. Je me levai pour aller me prendre un verre d'eau pour ensuite préparer un petit déjeuner à Sasha avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller travailler. Cela faisait un moi et demi que j'étais arriver ici, et je n'étais toujours pas partie, appréciant ma nouvelle petite routine avec Sasha et Noah. Cependant, je commençais mes recherches pour un nouveau logement et j'avais opter pour visiter quelques lofts, ne voulant pas de petit appartement. Je voulais que ma fille ait une belle vie, à défault de ne pas avoir de père. Depuis mon départ de Seattle, j'avais bien évidemment parler avec mes parents qui, à mon plus grand étonnement, étaient contents que je ne sois plus avec James. J'avais aussi appeler ce dernier mettre fin à notre relation une bonne fois pour toute, et il m'avait bien fait comprendre que de toute façon il s'en foutait. « _Et tu peux garder ta gamine pour toi toute seule !_ » m'avait-il dit. Bien, j'en attendais pas mieux de sa part !

Je finis de préparer les pancakes toujours dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je me retournai prête à saluer Sasha, mais je me retrouvai en face de Casey, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant sûrement dû au réveil récent. Je lui souris en lui tendant une assiette de pancakes tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises hautes de comptoir.

- Hmm, ça sent délicieusement bon tout ça. Sasha a le droit à ça tous les matins ?, demanda-t-il en mettant du sirop d'érable sur ces pancakes.

- Oui, enfin depuis quelques jours seulement. La petite commence à sérieusement s'agiter.. la nuit. Donc comme je me lève avant elle le matin, je lui fais un petit déjeuner copieux, souriais-je, mais dis-donc ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu ne devrais pas être chez Kate ?, demandais-je.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire nous nous sommes disputés hier. Alors je suis rentrer, et je suis venu ici au lieu d'aller à ma chambre habituelle, comme je sais que ma sœur et mon frère sont ici, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, d'accord, sifflais-je à cause du coup de pied de mon bébé.

- Tu as mal ?, me demanda Casey, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- T'inquiète pas, rien de grave. Comme je le dis, elle commence à faire des siennes, rigolais-je légèrement en pointant mon ventre.

On parla de tout et de rien avant d'entendre deux voix en parfait harmonie crier un « **Joyeux anniversaire grand frère !** » Je les regardai, ahurie. Je n'étais même pas au courant que c'était l'anniversaire de Casey, qu'elle gourde ! Je savais que celui de Sasha était le 18 Mars, mais celui des gars, je n'en avais aucune idées. Voyant que j'étais un peu perdue et confuse, Noah vint vers moi et me fit la bise.

- T'inquiète Bellie. On sait que tu connais juste la date d'anniversaire de Sasha. Donc maintenant tu sais que Casey est du 15 Décembre et moi comme je suis le jumeau de Sasha ben.. Je suis du 18 Mars aussi. Voilà, petit récapitulatif, dit-il en allant se prendre une assiette de pancakes.

- Oui, je pense pouvoir retenir alors, dis-je en riant. Je me dirigeai vers Casey pour le prendre dans mes bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

- Bon, comme c'est ton anniversaire et que papa risque de te faire part de sa décision de te léguer sa boîte, je propose qu'on aille fêter ça autour d'un bon restaurant ce soir avec Kate, Alec et Bree, proposa Sasha avec enthousiasme.

J'acquiesçai, sachant pertinemment que même si je ne le voulais pas, j'aurais été obliger. On passa donc la journée tous les quatre autour de la piscine intérieur, Sasha ayant pris sa journée exprès pour son frère. Parlant un peu de tout, j'appris que Noah comptait aussi demander Kate en mariage dans la semaine. Nous l'avions alors féliciter, il méritait le bonheur autant que son frère et sa sœur, qui eux étaient toujours célibataires malgré leur beauté inégalable. Car oui, sans se mentir, ils étaient tous les trois aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Des yeux gris clair, des cheveux noir ébène et une peau blanche, tout comme moi. Il est clair que quand on les voit, on ne peut pas nier leur ressemblance. J'avais même penser au début qu'ils étaient triplés, mais je m'étais raviser en voyant que Noah faisait bien les deux ans de plus que son frère et sa sœur, ces derniers eux, étant des jumeaux. _(N/A: j'en étais pas loin, niaah.)_.

Il était maintenant 18h, et Sasha voulait que l'on se prépare ensembles. Je la suivis alors jusque sa chambre où elle me proposa plusieurs vêtements, qui n'étaient plus à ma taille pour mon ventre.

- 'Sha, j'ai un ventre qui commence à prendre du volume je te signale, les jeans serrés commencent à ne plus m'aller, remarquais-je.

- Ah bah oui ! Attends je reviens, je vais te chercher la tenue future-maman-enceinte-parfaite, dit-elle se dirigeant vers ma chambre en sautillant.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, avec un leggings noir long pour femme enceinte et une tunique épaisse, parfaite pour le froid de canard qu'il devait faire dehors. Sasha avait opter simple elle aussi, un jean foncé, un pull beige et des bottines de même couleur. Je me maquillai légèrement, et attendit quelques minutes que Sasha termine de se préparer. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, on rejoignit les garçons qui nous attendait dans le salon, parlant de baseball. J'enfilais des bottes assorties à ma tunique et mis mon manteau, prête à sortir.

**.::.**

Je me réveillai, encore. Depuis notre soirée pour l'anniversaire de Noah, il y a deux semaines, les coups de mon bébé devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Je savais que des coups aussi forts se faisaient pas avant les six ou sept mois. J'appelai Sasha pour qu'elle puisse m'aider et m'emmener à l'hôpital car je n'en pouvais vraiment plu. Elle le fit sans rechigner, juste avec inquiétude. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal et s'inquiétait aussi. Plus particulièrement depuis que Casey avait sortie une blague, il y à quelques jours, qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos, sans qu'il puisse le savoir. « _Bella va nous pondre un prématuré_ », avait-il dit d'un ton amusé. Mais quand il avait vu que j'étais encore plus blanche que la normale, il s'était vite rependu en excuse, disant qu'il en avait pas fait exprès. Après tout, on savait tous qu'il avait un humour un peu lourd mais je ne lui en voulait pas puisque peut être, il avait raison, et il fallait que je me renseigne. Sasha m'habilla d'un leggings et un long tee-shirt avec l'enseigne ' Chicago Bulls ' ainsi que mes Jordans noir et rouge. -Oui, malgré le fait que j'ai 24 ans, je m'habille un peu à la façon des jeunes.- avant de me mettre mon manteau et m'emmener dans sa voiture direction les urgences. On y arriva un quart d'heure après. Et un médecin de garde était là, super. Vu qu'il était 3h30 du matin, j'aurais douter qu'il y en ait un. Il me prit directement puisqu'il n'y avait personne.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis le Dr Gerandy, me salua-t-il, alors dîtes-moi tout, que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je suis enceinte de presque six mois, et ma petite me donne des coups assez forts et de plus en plus fréquemment, dis-je avec des tremblements. Il y à quelques jours un ami à voulu faire une blague en disant que j'allais accoucher d'un prématuré, bien sûr il ne se moquait pas mais j'ai des doutes maintenant, continuais-je.

- D'accord, alors nous allons vous refaire une échographie et on va voir quelques petites choses comme la position du bébé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers un ascenseur où je le suivis.

Arriver aux services de maternité il m'emmena dans une petite salle où il me fit une échographie sans oublier de me dire que mon bébé était en parfait état et que je n'avais rien à craindre de ce côté là. Pas la peine de préciser que je le savais déjà mais que je m'inquiétait par rapport au fait que ma fille naîtrait prématurée. Le dr Gerandy regarda ensuite mon col pour voir s'il était trop ouvert, et me confirma que tout était normal là ici. Il en déduisit que la petite devait juste être déjà une petite pile même pas encore née, ce à quoi j'avais répondu qu'elle avait de qui tenir. Oh, de son père, bien sûr.

Soulagée, je repris mes affaires avant de saluer et de prendre un rendez-vous avec mon nouveau gynécologue pour début Février afin de pouvoir vérifié si tout serait encore bon d'ici là. Je rejoignis Sasha qui m'attendait en salle d'attente, visiblement exténuée.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Eh bien elle se porte comme sur des roulettes, encore trois mois à attendre son arrivée. Il faudra juste que je commence à m'habituer à une pile électrique, dis-je pour la faire rire, ce qui marcha.

- Bon, rentrons dans ces cas là. Tu te reposeras et je te ferais un bon petit déjeuné, je prendrai ma journée aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, merci 'Sha, dis-je, touchée qu'elle veuille prendre soin de moi.

Nous repartîmes en direction de la voiture, avant de reprendre quinze minutes de route pour arriver à destination de la résidence. Aussitôt arriver, je partis me reposer quelques heures, profitant que mon bébé ne fasse pas trop des siennes pour le moment.

Quand je me réveillai, il faisait maintenant bien jour malgré le temps hivernal du mois de Décembre. Je tournai la tête pour voir l'heure sur mon réveil qui n'affichait que 10h34. _Moi qui pensait avoir dormi un peu plus longtemps_, pensais-je. Je me levai donc, alla vers la cuisine en passant par les toilettes. Arriver dans le salon, je vis Dominique, que je n'avais pas vu depuis le lendemain d'anniversaire de Noah, avec un grand sourire en me voyant arriver. Je lui fis deux bises en guise de bonjour avant de lui demander ce qui le rendait aussi souriant.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit-il en agrandissant son sourire, peut être même voir deux, termina-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et quelles sont ces bonnes nouvelles ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Comme tu avais dit ne pas vouloir de simple appartement mais plutôt genre un loft, j'ai un ami qui en louent, ou vend selon ton choix, justement dans l'Upper East Side, à prix raisonnable qui plus est, me répondit-il.

- Ah, ça c'est bon ! Mais c'est assez loin d'ici, dis-je en grimaçant un peu, bon et la deuxième ?

- T'occupe, une heure et demie de route ça peut encore aller, me dit-il en faisant des gestes de la main, pour ce qui est de la deuxième c'est que je t'ai trouver une possibilité de travail pour quand tu voudras reprendre, évidemment, dans le milieux du journalisme, finit-il toujours en souriant.

Quand il eu finit, je me jetai presque sur lui -oui, n'oublions pas mon petit bébé- en le remerciant infiniment pour m'aider comme il le faisait. Il me répondit qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie avant de me demander si je voulais visiter le loft assez rapidement ou attendre mon accouchement. Il n'était même pas surpris au fait que je préparai déjà mes affaires au cas où je voudrais y rester une fois là bas, de toute façon il était grand temps que je quitte la résidence afin de commencer à tout préparer pour l'arrivée de mon bébé tel que sa chambre, des affaires et tout ce qui était indispensable. Je m'en voulais un peu de laisser Sasha et les garçons d'un coup mais ils avaient parfaitement compris et m'avaient fait promettre de leur donner des nouvelles rapidement.

J'étais maintenant dans la voiture de Dominique, parlant avec ce dernier. Enfin, surtout me rependant en remerciements, et lui disant bien que je lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Ce qui l'agaça presque, car il m'avait dit je cite « _Dès la minute où je t'ai vu arriver à mes côtés, j'ai su que malgré tout tu aurais besoin d'aide. Alors me voilà, et tu ne me dois rien. Tu m'as déjà donner beaucoup en donnant le sourire à mes enfants_ ». Je savais qu'il disait ça parce qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient mieux supportés le décès de leur mère grâce à ma présence, ce que je ne pensais pas forcément.

Je ne vis pas l'heure suivante passée, absorbé par mes pensées et la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Je me rendis compte que nous étions à destination quand Dom arrêta la voiture devant un grand immeuble assez chic mais pas luxueux pour autant. Un homme se tenait devant en souriant, et je devinai qu'il devait être l'ami de Dom et accessoirement le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Et je ne m'étais pas tromper.

- Ah, salut Dom ! Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Oui, moi non plus pour être honnête, mais cette jeune mademoiselle voulait absolument quitter la résidence pour être indépendante, ce que je conçois très bien d'ailleurs, lui répondit Dominique.

- Bien, on est impatiente à ce que je vois future maman, dit l'homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom en s'adressant à moi, Marcus Vollturi, termina-t-il en me souriant.

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou bien ?_

- Bella Swan, dis-je lui souriant en retour.

- Bon, prête pour la visite alors ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Plus que jamais, il faut sérieusement que je me pose et rapidement, dis-je rigolant doucement.

Il rigola en me disant que cela serait probablement faisable. Je le suivis donc dans un ascenseur qui nous emmena au 15e étage où il y avait un palier avec trois portes.

- Bon alors, c'est trois là ne sont pas encore occupés ainsi que le Penthouse donc je te les ferai visiter tout les trois car ils ne sont pas meublés et peints de la même façon, me dit Marcus, veux tu que je te fasse visiter le Penthouse aussi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Non, un loft me suffira je pense. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais des triplés, riais-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, on va faire dans l'ordre. Ensuite tu pourras te décider lequel tu préfères. Comme je vois que tu es presser, je suis prêt à te donner les clefs si tu en choisis un et tu paieras une fois que tu seras bien installée, je fais confiance à Dom et je sais que tu dois être quelqu'un de bien.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Merci beaucoup, dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Il me regarda et sourie avant d'ouvrir une des trois portes. Nous entrâmes pour tomber sur un petit couloir aux tons beige et chocolat suivit d'un grand salon lumineux avec des colonnes composé de deux canapés beige face à face, deux petites chaises en face de deux poufs marron/blanc autour d'une table basse en verre posés sur des tapis à fourrure couleur blanc cassé eux même posés sur du parquet. La pièce était grande et remplie de grandes fenêtres le long de la façade. Un peu plus loin sur le côté droit se trouvait la salle à manger de même couleur et une cuisine dans les tons chocolats/gris avec un beau; grand et long bar qui séparait la salle de la cuisine. Je sifflais d'admiration en regardant, tout était beau, accorder et superbement bien décoré, bien qu'il manque une touche de personnalisation, ce qui était normal. Marcus me fit ensuite visiter l'autre bout du loft, où se trouvaient quatre chambres et trois salles de bains. L'une des chambres était spacieuse, avec un escalier qui menait vers une petite salle vide mais peinte dans les tons vert pomme/gris béton. Les chambres était toutes recouverte de blanc cassé sur les murs pour qu'on puisse mettre des couleurs personnelles, deux d'entre elles seulement comportaient lits et meubles, les deux autres pourraient servir à mettre ce que l'on voulait. Les trois salles de bains étaient tout aussi spacieuses que les chambres, quoi qu'un petit peu plus petites. Une était dans les tons bleu nuit rouge, une autre marron clair avec du bois et la dernière était en faïence rose pâle. Il y avait une autre salle derrière tout ce beau spectacle, _eh oui encore !_, et je fus surprise de trouver une ' salle à tout ' si on peut dire. Il y avait un coin bibliothèque avec deux gros pouffes, une table de billards, un écran géant avec home cinéma et lecteur CD digne d'un mini cinéma. A un autre coin il y avait aussi un écran plat beaucoup plus petit mais avec consoles de jeux. En bref, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Beau, chic à la limite du luxueux mais tout de même assez sobre. Je me demandai à combien était ce loft, parce que sainte Marie Joseph ! Je n'avais même pas besoin de voir les autres que celui ci me plaisait directement. Je me voyais déjà entrain de courir après ma fille partout, son frère l'incitant à continuer tout en rigolant. Leur père les ordonnant d'arrêter...

- Alors, ça te plait ?, demanda Marcus mettant fin à mes pensées. _Heureusement, ça allait loin.._

- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Ce loft est superbe ! Par contre le prix doit l'être tout autant.. dis-je avec une petite grimace.

- Eh bien tout dépend de si tu veux l'acheter ou le louer. Si tu décides de l'acheter, je peux te faire un...

- Je le prends !, le coupais-je. Désolé, repris-je en rougissant, c'est juste que je le trouve magnifique et je m'y plais déjà.

- Bien, reprit-il en rigolant. Bon eh bien on va faire les papiers. Vu que Dom habite assez loin et que tu arrives vers tes derniers mois de grossesse, je te propose de rester ici. Prendre tes marques, mettre un peu plus de vie ici, commencer les achats pour ton bébé.. et une fois que tu seras bien posé, on voit les papiers ensembles. Bon ne tarde pas trop non plus. Je suppose que tu ne te contenteras pas de le louer, hm?

- Oh, merci beaucoup.. Oui, mais pour ce qui est de l'argent ce n'est vraiment pas un soucis, j'ai un héritage dont je n'ai pas toucher un seul centime pour le moment et avec mon ancien travail je gagnais plutôt bien ma vie, dis-je tentant de ne pas repousser trop loin le détail de l'argent. Je voulais vraiment me sentir chez moi, n'ayant plus rien à payer.

- D'accord alors tu t'installes, on voit ça la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? De toute façon les papiers ne seront pas prêts avant, me dit Marcus avec enthousiasme.

- Bon et bien c'est parfait ! Merci Marcus, je te revaudrai ça un jour, dit Dom en lui serrant la main.

- De rien. Bon il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, j'ai une autre visite à faire pour un jeune couple dans.. Marcus écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa montre, exactement deux minutes ! Ravie que le loft te plaise et qu'on fasse affaire ensembles, je te dis à la semaine prochaine Bella, et Dom à une prochaine, dit-il en partant.

Je regardai encore le loft, _mon_ loft, heureuse de mon nouveau vrai départ. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre au monde ma fille, rencontrer des gens et peut être en faire des amis, voir même rencontrer un homme. Je regardai ensuite Dominique, pour le prendre dans mes bras et le remercier en pleurant de joie.

- Ce n'est pas tout ma belle, me dit Dom en souriant. Viens, allons dehors, une autre surprise t'attends.

Je le suivais sans rechigner, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux qu'un nouveau logement aussi beau que le miens. En allant à l'ascenseur, je vis Marcus suivit de trois personnes. _Sûrement les autres visiteurs_, pensais-je. La femme, accompagnée de deux hommes était aussi petite que moi avec des cheveux brun en pique, elle donnait l'air d'un lutin avec ses yeux gris pétillants. « Bonjour future voisine ! » me salua-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Je lui rendis sans me forcer, et je sus immédiatement que je la reverrais par la suite. Les deux hommes qui étaient avec elle étaient aussi beaux, quoi qu'un peu différents. L'un avait des cheveux noir ébène bouclés et des yeux vert foncé, l'autre avait des cheveux couleur bronze et des yeux bleu clair. _Beau spécimen d'ailleurs !_ Pas que l'autre soit moche, mais je supposais que ce devait être le petit ami du lutin, si on se fiait à leurs mains liées.

_Mais qui te dit que l'autre est forcément célibataire ? Après tout il est très beau. _Satané conscience.

Dominique et moi entrâmes dans l'ascenseur pour aller au rez de chaussée. En sortant de l'immeuble j'eus l'immense surprise, _encore une !_, de découvrir une Mini Cooper bleu nuit. La voiture de mes rêves, en somme. Je l'avais mentionnée une fois lors d'une soirée où on avait fait part de nos rêves. Casey et Sasha étaient adossés contre la voiture de leur père, me montrant les clefs. Je sifflais d'admiration, et eu les larmes aux yeux. Depuis que j'avais rencontrer cette famille, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein compte de fée. Ils m'avaient apportés bien plus en à peine trois mois que ma famille en vingt quatre ans. J'avançais lentement vers eux pour les prendre dans mes bras, en un câlin collectif.

- Merci, merci, merci. Pour tout ! Je sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans vous, dis-je laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- De rien, on va dire que c'est un cadeau pour ce que tu es, de noël et ton nouveau chez toi, me dit Dom caressant mes cheveux.

- Bon, et si on allait fêter ça autour d'un bon café bien chaud au Starbuck ?, proposa Sasha en tapant dans ses mains.

- J'accepte, je pourrais inauguré ma nouvelle voiture comme ça, riais-je. Qui vient avec moi ?

- Moi !, se dénonça Casey.

- Ok. Go alors !

Nous montâmes dans nos voitures respectives et je suivis Dominique en parlant avec Casey qui me disait que je lui manquerai. Et mine de rien lui aussi allait lui manquer, lui et ses blagues toutes pourries. Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard Dom se gara sur une place devant quelques starbucks, je fis de même et sortit de _ma_ voiture pour rentrer dans un petit endroit chaleureux où il faisait bon. On prit commande et nous posâmes sur une banquette un peu dans le fond.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as un chez toi ?, me demanda Sasha.

- Pour commencer je vais me reposer et dormir jusque demain midi. Ensuite je vais aller faire les magasins, acheter tout ce qu'il me faut pour la petite et refaire un peu ma garde robe. Ensuite signer les papiers pour le loft définitivement. Après je vais attendre sagement mon accouchement, commencer à chercher du travail, bien que je n'oublie pas ta proposition Dom, et après on verra où me mènera la vie, dis-je rêveuse.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour demain ? Je pourrais prendre un hôtel pas loin de chez toi et on irait ensembles, comme ça tu ferais pas beaucoup d'efforts, me proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, mais à une condition. Tu ne vas pas à l'hôtel, tu viens chez moi, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Ça marche alors.

Et on continua de parler pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix vaguement familière.

- Regarde Jazz ! C'est notre voisine, on l'a vu tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'approchant, toujours suivit des deux hommes. Bonjour tout le monde, pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, installez vous, dit Dom.

- Je suis Alice, commença le petit lutin. Voici Jasper, mon fiancé. C'est nous qui allons vivre à côté de chez vous. Et là, c'est mon frère, Edward, termina-t-elle en nous montrant ce dernier qui avait un sourire.

- Enchanté, souriais-je, moi je suis Bella. Voici Casey et Sasha, puis Dominique, leur papa, présentais-je en les montrant aussi. Et pour ce qui est du voisinage, Dom est juste venue visité avec moi. Je suis seule, ou presque, continuais-je en souriant et caressant mon ventre.

- Ah, une future maman, dit Jasper en me souriant.

- Et oui, dans trois mois si tout se passe bien, lui répondis-je.

- Le père n'est pas avec toi ?, me demanda Alice. Je bloquai à l'entente du mot « père ». Je sentis la main de Sasha prendre la mienne et la sérrée signe de réconfort.

- Et bien, je ne suis plus avec en faite. Et c'est en partie pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé, sentant les larmes arrivés.

- Bon, on va y aller, commença Sasha en voyant mon état, Bella doit se reposer pour notre journée shopping de demain. Casey tu rentreras avec papa. A plus tard tout le monde, termina-t-elle en me tirant vers la sortie.

Personne n'en avait placé une, à part que j'entendis un long « Ohhhh » avant d'atteindre l'air frais qui me frappa le visage. Sasha prit le volant de ma voiture et nous rentrâmes directement au loft, à peine je me laissai aller sur le canapé que je laissai aller mes larmes en me recroquevillant.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour cette fin. Elle est un peu nulle. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'ai eu de l'inspiration. J'attends les reviews pour avoir vos avis, bon ou mauvais. Pour ce qui est de la période de grossesse, je n'ai jamais été enceinte, et par conséquent je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe, alors désolé si vous n'avez pas trop de détails. Il y à le lien sur mon profil d'un loft sur lequel je me suis inspiré pour celui de Bella, évidemment ce n'est pas exactement ça. Bisous et bonne soirée -ou journée-.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles amies et retour

**Réponses aux non-inscrits.**

**Pauline** : Comme tu dis, les mots Alice et voisine promettent de donnés, je ne donnerais pas plus de détails. Pour ce qui est de leur apparence, oui, c'est eux tout naturellement, j'ai voulu un peu changer. Faut pas m'en vouloir. Pour ce qui est des posts, je sais pas du tout. J'essaierais de faire ça en une semaine, voir deux. Un petit secret que tu veux, hm ? Eh bien, j'écris mes idées pour les chapitres pendant mes cours de Français. Mais chut, faut pas le dire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (:

**Anne** : Merci. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**Vanessa3872** : Exactement. C'est ma première fiction et j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, étant quand même assez jeune pour écrire. Mais merci beaucoup. Voici la suite, bis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles amies et retour au passé.<strong>

Cela devait bien faire une heure que je sanglotai dans les bras de Sasha, cette dernière me réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Le plus frustrant dans tout ça c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurai ! C'est vrai, à quoi bon se laisser aller pour un homme qui vous jette parce qu'il vous a mise enceinte ? Quelle cruauté. Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt, même si moi je ne le souhaitai pas forcément, je l'avais quand même accepté. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais tuer un être vivant, quel qui soit. Et je ne regrettai en rien ce choix, si James n'était pas prêt, alors il n'était sans doute pas celui qu'il me fallait.

- Tu sais quoi ?, sortit Sasha d'un coup. Ce soir on va se faire plaisir ! On va se faire belle, aller au spa, jacuzzi, bon cette fois ci on va éviter les massages. Ensuite on va aller se faire un bon restaurant, cinéma. On rentre et on dort jusque demain midi, et demain après midi c'est shopping !, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, ça me ferait du bien tiens ! Une bonne soirée entre fille, rien de mieux, dis-je en reniflant.

- Aller, va prendre une bonne douche. Je peux t'emprunter des affaires ? Je n'en ai pas prises de rechange, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, ma chambre est la dernière du couloir, lui dis-je en allant à la salle de bain.

À peine j'avais mis une main sur la poignée de ma salle de bain que j'entendis des coups à la porte d'entrée. J'alla donc ouvrir en grognant, pour trouver Alice devant la porte, une mine contrarié sur le visage. Je n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit qu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Bella ! Je ne savais pas pour toi, pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en disant cela, j'aurais dû m'en douter mais je suis maladroite quand je parle, débita-t-elle tellement vite que je cru qu'elle ne respirait jamais, tu me pardonnes ?, demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Ok, ok. Calme toi Alice. Respire, tu es pardonné. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ni toi ni Jasper et ton frère. Alors oublie, d'accord ?, lui dis-je essayant de la rassurer. Ce qui marcha apparemment.

- Merci, encore désolé ! Sinon j'ai entendu dire que toi et ton amie aller faire du shopping demain, je peux me joindre à vous ? Ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas été, et puis je pourrais acheter un cadeau pour ton bébé, pour me faire pardonner, me dit-elle avec des yeux pétillants, tel une petite fille de cinq ans devant des milliers de cadeaux. _Elle retrouve vite sa bonne humeur !_

- C'est d'accord, lui répondis-je en souriant. Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu ne pouvais pas savoir je t'ai dit, lui rappelais-je.

- Oui, bah en signe de notre nouvelle amitié alors, reprit-elle en riant.

- Bon, ok si tu veux, je t'en offrirais un aussi alors. Aller je dois me préparer, je te dis à demain.

- Bien, à demain Bella !, me répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte face à la mienne.

Je repartis donc à ma salle de bain, prendre une douche avant d'aller dans ma chambre où étaient posés un jean noir taille haute spécial femme enceinte, un sous pull à col rouler noir et une chemise à carreaux rouge, noir et marron. Je remerciai intérieurement Sasha d'avoir pensé à me mettre une écharpe marron assortie à mes bottes. Je m'habillai en vitesse et la rejoignis, elle m'attendait dans le salon, faisant tourner son téléphone dans la main droite. Je lui fis part que j'étais prête et nous partîmes pour le centre de détente. Après une heure et demie de sauna, nous sommes allées faire une épilation intégrale chacune, ce qui me fit du bien puisque je ne pouvais plus le faire moi-même. Une fois finies, Sasha me proposa de faire une manucure et pédicure que j'acceptai, bien évidemment. Nous prîmes ensuite la route pour un restaurant français. Je pris un filet de dinde à la Normande et Sasha prit deux papillotes de colin au bresse bleu. J'avais déjà manger de la nourriture française, mais pas ce que j'avais pris, et nom de Dieu ! C'était tellement bon. Pour le dessert nous décidâmes de prendre un entremet à la noix de coco et au coulis de framboise, bon et léger. Durant tout le repas nous avions parlées de nos passés respectifs, nous racontant certaines anecdotes. J'appris que durant son adolescence, elle avait fait fort en couchant avec son ex dans les vestiaires de leur lycée après le sport. Elle me demanda si j'avais fait certaines choses de même type, et je lui appris que je l'avais fait dans une église.

Finalement, nous quittâmes le restaurant aux environs de 22h et je commençais à être fatiguer, je demandai si à Sasha si on pouvait aller au cinéma demain, lui disant que je voulais me reposer. Elle accepta, me disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle me rappela d'appeler un gynécologue afin de prendre un rendez-vous pour voir comment allait mon bébé, puisque j'avais annuler mon rendez-vous avec le dr Gerandy. Je lui promis de le faire demain matin, et partis dans ma chambre après lui avoir claquer un bisou sur la joue.

**.::.**

La chaleur et les rayons du soleil me réveilla doucement, me sortant d'un doux sommeil. Je m'étirai lentement, en souriant. J'avais fait un beau, très beau rêve. Et la petite pile dans mon ventre ne s'était pas trop manifestée, pour une fois depuis longtemps. En y pensant, je me mis à caresser mon ventre tendrement, plongeant dans mes pensées et imaginant le futur.. _je voyais une petite brune aux yeux bleu aussi perçants que son géniteur hurlant de rire face aux blagues de son..._ j'ouvris mes yeux et me redressai d'un coup, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Cela faisait des mois, voir même des années que je n'avais plu entendu parler de lui. Lui qui m'avait brisée en me laissant, sachant qu'il était ma vie, ma dose d'héroïne, si on puit dire. Je ne voulais pas y repenser, car cela me faisait mal, encore plus que l'épisode James. Car c'était bien plus, tellement plus qu'une histoire d'amour. Au delà de l'amitié, au delà de la fraternité, au delà de tout...

Mon cri dût alerté Sasha, car à peine cinq minutes après elle était dans ma chambre, le regard inquiet.

- Mon dieu Bella !, cria-t-elle. Quesqu'il se passe ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil, juste alerté par un petit cri...

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures, pour l'amour du ciel ? Et pourquoi as-tu gémis de douleur ?, s'inquiétant encore plus.

… et des pleurs. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle devait être inquiète. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser correctement dans mon cerveau et je me rendis compte que je pleurai plus que je ne le pensais.

- Je... j'ai fait un mauvais rêve... me suis redresser vivement et... me suis fait mal, dis-je entre mes sanglots.

-D'accord, chut ça va aller Bells. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin, ou qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Non !, dis-je un peu trop vite. Je veux dire, non. Pourrais-tu juste me laisser deux petites minutes que je me remette de mes émotions ?

- D'accord, pendant ce temps je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner alors, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle avait comprit que l'histoire de cauchemard était faux, mais je ne voulais pas parler de _lui_. Pas maintenant, j'étais prête à tout sauf à ça. Il ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte, peut être serait-il heureux ? Que penserait-il d'ailleurs ? Oh et puis merde, il m'avait laisser, il nous avait laisser. Nous laissant un stupide mot, qui avait brisé mon cœur en miettes. « **Je pars, ne me recherchez pas. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne reviendrais pas.** » Depuis ce jour là, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, ayant perdu ma moitié. Et je m'étais donner corps et âme pour obtenir mon diplôme de journalisme. Et j'avais rencontrer James, qui m'avait rendue la vie un peu plus facile à vivre, me faisant sourire, voir même rire. Mais mon cœur criait toujours de désespoir, me montrant que j'étais détruite, ce qui rappelait sans cesse ma douleur. Et j'avais fini par faire avec, l'effaçant de ma mémoire, de mon cœur toujours meurtri. Je m'étais entièrement donner à James, pour tout. Que ce soit niveau vie privée ou travail. Je faisais tout pour le rendre fier malgré cette douleur. Et j'avais réussie, le jour où j'ai tourner mon reportage, seule, en Indonésie. Il avait été tellement fier que nous avions été au Brésil, pays que j'avais toujours rêver de visiter. Après ça, j'avais réussi à ne plus y penser. A reprendre ma vie d'avant, malgré le fait que la moitié de mon cœur était toujours éteinte, disparue.

Je me repris, me maudissant d'y repenser maintenant, si près du but. Dans à peine trois mois, j'aurais ma fille avec moi et je ne pouvais pas flancher parce qu'il avait éteint une partie de ma vie, de moi. Je mis mon peignoir et rejoignis la cuisine où Sasha préparait des pancakes, une bouteille de sirop d'érable sur le comptoir du bar. Je sentis aussi une odeur de bacon et d'œufs.

- Hmm, ça a l'air bon tout ça dis-moi, souris-je en m'installant sur un siège haut.

- Eh bien j'ai une faim de loup aujourd'hui, et vu que tu es enceinte je me suis dit pourquoi pas en faire un peu plus que d'habitude, étant donner que tu manges pour trois maintenant, dis-elle malicieuse.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi, rétorquais-je. Tu verras quand tu seras enceinte, tu me comprendras.

- Oui, mais je suis loin d'être enceinte. Il faut d'abord que je me trouve quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, le frère d'Alice n'est pas si mal, tu trouves pas ?, me demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

- Je n'ai pas fait réellement attention à ça tu sais...

Et c'était vrai. Il était bel homme au premier coup d'œil, mais je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Après tout je sortais d'une rupture, avec un homme que j'avais aimer, avec qui j'avais fait chacune de mes premières fois, en tout point. Je me surpris à ne pas avoir si mal que ça, voir même pas du tout. Je l'aimais toujours, comme un premier amour. Paraît que cela fait toujours pareil, un premier amour. J'espérais tout de même reconstruire une vie de couple, voir même continuer à construire une famille. Je me demandais comment ce serait avec un autre homme que James.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la sonnette retentir, je me dirigeai donc vers la porte, me demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. Je fus presque surprise de trouver ma voisine, mais accompagnée d'une amie à elle que moi je ne connaissais pas. _Ok, alors elle s'invite et en plus elle ramène une personne, super la voisine, on va bien s'amuser!_

- Salut Bella ! Je suis désolé de venir de si tôt, mais je voulais te présenter Rosalie pour savoir si ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'elle puisse venir avec nous pour le shopping ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Vous pourriez me servir pour m'aider à choisir des affaires et quelques objets pour la petite, j'aurais plus de conseils comme ça, leur dis-je en souriant. Allez-y, entrez.

- Merci, dit Rosalie, alors comme ça tu attends une petite fille ?, me demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants. _Elle, elle adore les enfants !_

- Exactement, et il faut absolument que j'achète tout ce qui lui faut. Je suis arriver ici que hier, et je n'ai encore rien acheter. Elle devrait être là normalement dans deux ou trois mois, répondis-je, rêveuse.

- Bella ! Tu es enceinte de six mois et tu n'as toujours rien acheter ?, demanda Alice ahurie. Mais tu as fait quoi tout ce temps ! Dis moi, tu as un prénom au moins ?, dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

- Du calme Alice, à ce que je sache elle est dans _mon_ ventre, dis-je en insistant sur le 'mon', c'est _ma _fille. J'ai travailler jusqu'à mes quatre mois de grossesse, après je suis parti de Seattle pour des raisons personnelles, ensuite après je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à penser à ça. Pour ce qui est du prénom, oui j'ai quelques idées mais je ne suis pas encore fixée, finis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle.

Je partis, les laissant toutes les trois dans le salon, pour aller dans ma chambre. Je savais que je ne faisais pas tout correctement, mais je n'allais tout de même pas acheter la panoplie pour bébé et installer ça à la résidence sachant que je comptais emménager avant mon accouchement. Je pris ma sacoche et cherchai une photo que je n'avais pas regarder depuis longtemps. Cette photo où l'on nous voyait tous les deux, pleurant à force de rire. La dernière avant qu'il ne parte... je regardais à l'arrière où il y avait marquer « **17 ans** » avec un cœur. Sept ans qu'il était parti, que je ne l'avais pas revu. Puisque deux semaines après ce jour, il était partit. Bordel ! J'en avais marre de penser à lui, je ne l'avais pas fait pendant longtemps, et là il faut que j'y pense sans cesse ? Ne peut-on jamais avoir un esprit tranquille ? J'entendis trois légers coups à ma porte, je soufflais un petit « entrez » à peine auditif. Je pensais voir Sasha ou Alice montrer sa tête mais je vis une longue tignasse châtain foncé, qui appartenait à Rosalie.

- Je peux entrer ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en rangeant la photo.

- Je viens m'excuser du comportement d'Alice. Elle à toujours été comme ça, c'est un peu une pile qui ne s'arrête jamais, surtout quand il s'agit de shopping, dit-elle riant légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, je suis moi même à cran ces derniers temps. Désolé pour cet accueil, ricanais-je.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habituer au pas normal. Mon propre fiancé m'impressionne de jours en jours... tu me fais penser à lui, tu lui plairais beaucoup je pense, me dit-elle songeuse.

- Oh, ben peut être qu'on pourrait vérifier ça si on se voit, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit en retour avant de se lever et sortir de ma chambre. Je préparai des affaires avant d'aller à ma douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me procura une sensation de bien être, et mes muscles se détendirent. Je fermai les yeux un instant, et fredonnai une musique qui me passait par la tête. Je me sentis mieux après ça, et décidai de sortir de ma douche. Je me séchai vite et enfilai mes vêtements et rejoignis les filles qui parlaient dans le salon. Alice me regarda timidement et je lui fis un sourire, signe que je la pardonnai. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur en moins de temps qu'il le fallait et nous partîmes au centre commercial en rigolant de ses monologues. Après dix minutes de route, à peine nous étions arrivées qu'Alice nous traîna dans une de ses boutiques préférées, comme elle aimait le dire. Je pris rien, vu que j'avais encore trois mois à attendre de pouvoir mettre des vêtements moins larges et des robes. On alla ensuite dans un magasin de bébé et je crus que j'allais devenir hystérique. Alice, Rosalie et Sasha me faisaient courir dans tous les sens, prenant une pile de vêtements chacune.

- Stop les filles !, leur criais-je. Ok, on va faire un truc. Vous prenez ce que vous voulez, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, laissez-moi choisir quelques trucs moi-même, finis-je.

Aussitôt dit, elles me lachèrent et partirent dans des rayons différents. Je regardai furtivement les habits, en prenant certains ensembles que je trouvais joli. Je pris pas grand chose, étant donner que mes trois accolytes en avait déjà tout un dressing complet à elles trois. Je pris aussi quelques bavoirs, bodys, doudous et tétines. Arrivée à la caisse, je cherchais les filles du regard et les trouvai arrivant avec trois fois plus de vêtements que tout à l'heure.

- Nom de Dieu les filles j'en attends qu'une seule ! Pas des jumelles ou des triplettes, beuglais-je.

- On ne sait jamais, me dit Rosalie. Et puis on a prit un peu tous les âges, elle aura de quoi s'habiller jusqu'à ses deux ans, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, d'accord. Donnez-moi tout ça alors que je paie.

- Oh non non non !, me coupa Alice, on trouve, on achète ! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais bien en plus, dit-elle avec sa moue.

- Ok, mais Rosalie...

- Moi aussi, et pas de « on ne se connait qu'à peine », je m'en fou. J'ai de l'argent à dépenser, autant le faire pour la bonne cause, et ça me fait plaisir, me dit-elle.

Je grognai et sifflai un « merci » tout de même. On paya nos articles chacune et nous dirigeâmes vers un magasin de meubles. Je commandai une chambre qu'il y avait de présentée couleur bleu, violette et blanche. Il nous faudrait juste mettre du papier peint sur une partie du mur. Je donnai mon adresse pour qu'on puisse me livrer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Nous sortîmes du magasin pour aller nous poser à une cafette et commandâmes des sandwichs et boissons. On parla durant ce temps et j'appris qu'Alice et Rosalie se mariaient cet été le même jour, elle décidèrent de nous inviter puisque nous étions amies à présent. J'acceptai avec joie, les remerciant. Après avoir fini, Sasha décida qu'il fallait qu'elle s'achète une robe pour l'occasion. Évidemment, elle oublia que je ne pouvais pas encore m'en chercher une étant donner que j'aurais accouché cet été, tellement elle était excité. L'après-midi passa agréablement vite, et à la fin de cette sortie j'avais acheter des nouveaux pantalons et tee-shirts pour femme enceinte ainsi que deux nouvelles nuisettes. Trois paires de chaussures à talons et deux paires de Nike montantes. Alice m'avait acheter une robe que je ne pourrais pas mettre avant au moins quatre mois malgré le fait que je refusais catégoriquement.

Nous repartîmes vers notre immeuble et après les aux revoirs, j'allai directement téléphoner à la maternité afin d'avoir un rendez-vous rapidement. J'allai ensuite ranger mes affaires dans mon dressing et rejoignis Sasha qui se préparait ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

- Dis moi Sasha, tu comptes voler jusque chez toi ?, la taquinais-je, me demandant comme elle pouvait rentrer.

- Non, Alec était dans le coin aujourd'hui et il s'est proposer pour me ramener, sourit-elle.

- Hmm, je vois. Charmante attention pour un charmant garçon, lui dis-je.

- Charmant garçon, hein ?, ria-t-elle.

- Oui, en plus il a l'air de te trouver à son goût, lui aussi... je me trompe ?

- N'importe quoi toi !, bafouilla-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à son rougissement, c'était la première fois que je voyais Sasha rougir ! Elle me fit une tape sur l'épaule et me dit qu'il était justement en train de l'attendre au bout de la rue. Je lui dis de le rejoindre vite avec un sourire niais, mais dès qu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, je me senti tout d'un coup seule. J'envoyai un message à Jacob, lui disant qu'il me manquait et qu'il pouvait venir quand il voudrait. Il me répondit dans la minute qui suit en me promettant de venir bientôt me rendre visite. J'appelai ensuite Marcus et lui demandai si on pouvait régler les papiers du loft aujourd'hui, celui-ci me répondit qu'il arrivait dans à peu près une demie heure. Pendant ce temps là je fis du café et commandai chinois pour ce soir.

Marcus arriva sur les coups de 18h30 et on signa les papiers pour que j'achète le loft. La somme de mon héritage diminuai d'un coup, mais il me restait toujours de l'argent, que je gardai de côté au cas où. Marcus repartit après avoir bu un café et je le remerciai pour tout.

**.::.**

Je venais de recevoir les meubles et accessoires pour la chambre de la petite, le papier peint avait déjà été poser par Jasper qui m'avait gentiment aider avec Alice. Je m'entendais beaucoup avec cette dernière ainsi que Rosalie que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois depuis notre sortie, toujours sans son fiancé. Elle m'avait raconté qu'il était souvent occuper, puisqu'il était entraîneur de foot pour jeunes. J'avais revu Edward aussi, et j'avais presque faillit lâcher mes jambes tellement il était beau. La première fois je n'avais pas véritablement fais attention, mais Jésus ce mec pourrait damner une bonne sœur ! Depuis j'avais fantasmer deux nuits sur lui, surtout que je commençais à être en manque et frustré. Et en parlant du loup...

- Bella ? Nous sommes arrivés, les meubles sont dans la chambre ? J'ai vu le camion de livraison dehors.

… on y voit la queue. Vous vous demanderez comment ça fait que je n'aie pas entendu des coups à la porte ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'Alice avait décidé dernièrement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de frapper puisque j'étais toujours seule, chose qui était malheureusement vraie.

- Oui, mais bonjour Alice. Moi ça va parfaitement bien, et toi ?, lui dis-je.

- Oh Bella, tu sais que je suis toujours au top de ma forme, non ?, me dit-elle en sautillant vers la chambre.

- Oui, je me demande même si les piles dans ton corps sont des Duracell ou si elles s'alimentent au soleil, lui répondis-je tandis que les garçons derrière éclataient de rire.

Elle nous regarda outré, moi que j'ai sorti une connerie pareil et les garçons qu'ils rigolent. Elle ordonna d'ailleurs à ces derniers d'aller monter les meubles.

- C'est bon Alice, laisse-leur un peu le temps. Vous venez à peine d'arriver.

- Oui, justement. S'ils ne commencent pas maintenant ils ne commenceront pas plus tard.

- Mais bien sur, dis-je en roulant des yeux, ils sont là pour ça alors ils n'ont pas tellement le choix.

- Oui enfin pour Jasper. Je suis sur qu'Edward n'est pas là que pour monter les meubles, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Alice ! Quesque tu veux dire par là ?, lui demandais-je sur la défensive.

- Bella, bella, bella !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es bien aveugle toi. Depuis que mon frère sait que tu n'es plu avec le géniteur de cette enfant, il nous parle souvent de toi en disant, je cite, « elle est courageuse pour quelqu'un de son âge, et en plus elle est belle, je ne comprends pas son ex pour l'avoir laissée partir ». Il à eu un coup de cœur, c'est certain, poursuivit-elle en souriant.

Je rougis, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver de pire que d'entendre ma meilleure amie insinuer que son frère aurait un coup de cœur pour moi. Mais quelqu'un en décida autrement et mon pauvre petit cœur faillit mourir.

- Alice, je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires, dit Edward en arrivant. Si elle aurait à savoir, c'est de moi que ça devrait venir, pas de toi, grogna-t-il. _Putain ! Il ne nie pas !_

- Eh bien la prochaine fois tu feras plus vite, cher frère !, dit-elle en allant voir Jasper.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas à elle de te le dire normalement... commença-t-il.

- Oh, le coupais-je, eh bien on va dire que c'est Alice hein. Je sens qu'elle va vouloir jouée les entremetteuses maintenant.

- Elle n'aura pas besoin, dit-il. A moins que tu n'acceptes pas un rendez-vous de ma part, me demanda-t-il.

- Heu... non. Enfin, si, bafouillais-je en rougissant encore plus. Oh puis je m'embrouille, oui j'accepte, finis-je en souriant.

- Bien, je peux repartir monter les meubles l'esprit tranquille alors, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Oh... Mon... Dieu ! Je vais avoir un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen ! Je vais sortir avec un homme parfait !_ Mon Dieu, on dirait que je reviens dix ans en arrière. Si je n'aurai pas été enceinte, je crois que j'aurais sautiller en tapant dans mes mains. _Non, je commence à déteindre sur Alice, c'est pas bon ça ! Bon Bella, respire. Si ça se trouve c'était juste pour faire taire la pile. _Oui, c'est sûrement ça. J'allai préparer des boissons quand j'entendis la sonnette, je me précipitai presque à ma porte toujours avec mon énorme sourire, mais à peine je l'ouvris que je le perdis aussitôt, me figeant, non pas en voyant Rosalie, mais en _le_ voyant...

* * *

><p>Bon, pas de grognements s'il vous plaît. Je pense que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde cette fin... Mais bon un peu de suspens ça tue pas. Et si j'aurais continuer, vous auriez encore attendue longtemps je pense. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je prends toujours les critiques ! Bisous.<p> 


	4. NOTE

**Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, un big DÉSOLÉ pour le retard de publications ! Enfin, surtout de cette note que je comptais mettre depuis un certain temps. Je poste cette note car je ne pourrais plus écrire pour un bon bout de temps (voir même plus). Je suis désolé pour ça, même si j'ai pas beaucoup de lectrices et surtout de chapitres, parce moi-même j'avais cette fiction à cœur. J'avais beaucoup d'idées et tout… mais je ne pourrais pas les mettre parce que POUF une chose m'est arrivé dessus comme par magie, et ça m'a foutu une grosse claque moralement. Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire pour le moment, et je ne sais pas si je reprendrais cette fiction. En plus j'ai lu pas mal de Jella & Bellett, donc mes idées sont plus orientées vers des Bella/? … mais plus sur du Edward, parce qu'en fin de compte c'est pratiquement toujours pareil. :/ Enfiiiiiiiiiin bref, revenos à nos bics. Si la fiction intéresse quelqu'un pour prendre la suite, c'est sans problème. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire, et ça prend beaucoup de temps, ce que je n'ai plus. ( Fin des cours, des travaux à finir chez moi, le mariage de ma maman et tout le tralala.. ) Merci d'être compréhensives. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère. :$**


End file.
